


Amore Inaspettato

by Dal_Hayoon28



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Immortal (The Old Guard), Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Foreign Language, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dal_Hayoon28/pseuds/Dal_Hayoon28
Summary: "The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time."
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien Le Livre & Original Female Character(s), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction. Please bear with me. There will be changes woth warning and ratings on the future chapters. Not to worry, I will inform you. Thanks!   
> Happy Reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di Genova Villa

**Library**

**Villa Canali, Gaslini**

**Genoa, Italy**

* * *

Nicolo di Genova is top of his class. Recently graduated from high school at an international school in Italy. He has a very strict old school Italian family upbringing. The family di Genova is one of the most noble Italian family in Genoa, Italy. Old money, manners, values, catholicism. He is very cultured, linguistic and has a big heart. He is well secured in their big old mansion. Until, his father. Signore di Genova open up an offer for him that he cannot refuse.

Signore di Genova

 _"Nicolo, volevo che tu avessi la tua istruzione universitaria a Londra_."

Nicolo was shocked. He never expected once in his life that his father, strict, old school, very Italian man will offer as such specially an overseas education. 

Nicolo di Genova

" _Posso chiedere perchè, Papà_?

Signore di Genova

"Hmmm.. _per un futuro migliore_ "

Nicolo didn't know, his father struck a big deal with a business man that they didn't know is in the black market. 

* * *

Nicolo di Genova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Nicolo, I wanted you to have your university education in London."
> 
> "Can I ask why, dad?"
> 
> "for a better future"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eayilat Alkisanii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.. Woo.. I am inspired..

**Pool Side Lounge**

**Fila Al Kaysani**

**Souss-Massa-Draa, Morocco**

* * *

Yusuf Al Kaysani or Joe as he preferred to be called is the son of the well known businessman in Morocco. Born in Maghreb, North Africa. Comes from an average Muslim family, they moved to Morocco to make a living and succeeded. Went to military after high school. A romantic poet at heart, a marvelous artist that make Michaengelo run from his money and is very talented in combat

Yusuf

" _Sabah_ "

Ibrahim Al Kaysani

"Hmmm"

Yusuf

" _limadha hdha bisawt eal jiddaan fi waqt mubakir_ "

Ibrahim

" _aleayilat klha huna_ "

Yusuf rolls his eyes. Sometimes having a big family is both fun and exasperating

Ibrahim

" _mutahamis lilmudarsat_?"

Yusuf

" _naem! alshukr lilh!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just use google translate for my translations
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Morning"
> 
> "Why is it so loud this early?"
> 
> "Whole family is here"
> 
> "Excited for school?"
> 
> "Yes! Thank Allah!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London, United Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving some love with this fic.  
> Feel free to comment and kudos.  
> Suggestions are highly recommended.

* * *

**King' Cross, London**

* * *

Nicolo arrived at King's Cross earlier than expected. Signore di Genova arranged everything in his expense from train ride to transportation to accommodation. The only problem that he will be dealing with is his class schedules and the familiarity of the place. 

While assessing his demise which is London. A pretty leggy train personnel approach Nicolo.

Kate (Train Personnel)

"Mr. di Genova, I was informed by the station that your drier is already waiting for you. All you have to do is proceed to the immigration exit for your documentation.

Nicolo

"Grazie Mille."

Kate

"You're Welcome, Sir."

Nicolo is a very patient man, he is not in a hurry. He waited for the passengers of the Executive Cabin to deal with their business before he goes out.

* * *

**American Airlines**

* * *

Nile Freeman is a young woman from Chicago, Illinois. Prior to he college education, she joined the Marines right after high school.

Comes from a very humble upbringing, Nile is good-hearted, compassionate but fiery and determine lady. But sometimes, bad things happen to good people. She was honorably discharged due to an attack while interviewing a suspected terrorist.

She is going to London to pursue her childhood dream. A fashion designer.

* * *

**King's Cross, London**

* * *

Nicolo is done with his immigration business ad went out of the station. He saw a man waiting outside of this black luxurious Rolls Royce. Nicolo is hesitant if this is the person that will escort him thru London. The man approaches him.

Ben (Driver/Bodyguard)

"Mr. di Genova?"

Nicolo (Italian Accent)

"Please, Nicky is fine. Are you my..?"

Ben

"I will be your escort and security, sir."

Nicolo

"Mio Dio. In that car? Do you have to?"

Ben

"Yes. by order of your father."

Nicolo just took a deep breath. Ben opens the passenger door for him and puts his suitcase at the trunk.

While on the road, Ben is relaying his itinerary for the day.

Nicolo's first stop.. University of Arts in London.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because the world needs creativity"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and left kudos
> 
> Thank you

* * *

**University of Arts London**

* * *

A world class art university. 

It offers an extensive courses in art, design, fashion, communication and performing arts.

Home to a diverse body of students from all over the world.

Ben parked the car at the vacant spot at university's office. He even open the passenger door for Nicky.

Nicolo dragged himself inside the office and completely ignored everyone. It's not that he is a snob, he is just shy and reserve to strangers specially in his status.

After his business with the registrar, he is not paying attention with his surroundings while looking at the university's map and bumped into a young woman.

Nicolo

"Oh! _Mi scusi!_ "

Nile

"Oh! I'm sorry! I am not paying attention. I'm figuring out this map."

Nicolo

"It is okay. Are you new here?"

Nile

"Yes. It is also my first time here in London. I am Nile by the way."

Nicolo

"Me too, in both. Nicolo. Just Nicky is fine."

Nicolo and Nile shook hands and talked and spend their way figuring out the university map.

Nicolo

"Nile? Where are you able to stay here in London?"

Nile

"Hmmm. I don't know yet. Maybe, I'll just rent a room to a BnB around. Why? You don't have anywhere to go?"

Nicolo

"No. Actually, I already have a place to stay here. My father arranged everything and I am just wondering if I could invite you for a dinner while checking out the place."

Nile a little hesitant

"uhmm."

Nicolo shakes is head and hands

"Don't misunderstand. I just wanted to help and it is almost time for dinner. It's okay, if you don't want to."

Nile went with Nicky.

On their way to the parking. Nicky told Nile that he is the youngest son of one of the noble families in Genoa. He even told Nile his status, so she wouldn't be surprised ahead.

On the parking lot. Nicky introduced Nile to Ben and they went on.

Ben drove along North Mews, Bloombury London. The flat is located at the heart of the fashionable Bloomsbury and an excellent location on quiet Mews and it's very Nicky. 

Nile and Nicky went to the flat with key features

\- 2 stunning bedroom

\- a guest room

\- an expansive reception room with high ceilings

\- en suite 

\- modern kitchen 

* * *

North Mews Apartment


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Unlikely friendships and how they bring unexpected blessings"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos.  
> I really appreciate it

* * *

**North Mews Apartment**

* * *

Nile is duumbstrucked. It's not like she have never seen a beautiful house or a pretty a flat. She's just not expecting the apartment will be so clean and massive and stunning. All she could do is stare and unsure on what exactly what to do.

She exhaled deeply and still as shocked. Nicky just smiled at her.

Nile

"Wow! I mean.. This will definitely give you a comfortable college life, Nicky."

Nicky

"It will be more tolerable if I have someone to share it with me. It has 2 bedrooms and a guest room."

Nile

"What are you implying Nicky?"

Nicky felt his cheeks heat up and chuckles

"I mean, I am the only one who is going to live here and it is too big for me." 

Nicky whispers

"And lonely."

Nile heard it anyway. It's not like she pity him. She just a little hesitant since they only met hours ago. Her heartbeat is going insane on how anxious she is at the moment. It is too good to be true but Nicky seems like a very genuine perso, and besides its not like she can't defend herself. She was a Marine for God's sake. So she has decided.

Nile

"How about Ben?"

Nicky

"Oh! He will be lodging in this building also. Just across the hall. So.. are you going to accept my offer?"

Nile

"Ok. I'll accept. But. You have to make me pay rent or something."

Nicky is ecstatic. He just not gained a roommate but also a friend.

Nicky

"Nile. You don't have to pay rent. Everything is taken care of. EVERYTHING."

Nile

"You mean.."

Nicky

"Yes. Nile. Everything. Rent, electricity, water, etc. My father, he is.. too much but with good intentions."

Nile

"Thank you Nicky! I promise, I will pay you sooner or later."

Nicky

"Nile. You don't have to. Just.. your friendship is enough for me. You know.. I never even got real friends before."

Nile's hands trembled and doesn't know what to do with such an act of kindness. So, she just hugged Nicky, who was surprised since no one gave him that affection since his mom. 

Nicky

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go find us our rooms." 

And so they did.

* * *

Their room

https://pin.it/3zqrBhA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation:
> 
> 1\. Nile. You don't have to. Just.. your friendship is enough for me. You know.. I never even got real friends before.
> 
> > Remember when I told in the first chapter that Nicky was a cultured child. 
> 
> A cultured person usually enjoys art, music, expensive restaurants, and other things considered fancy or educated. A cultured person is also called refined, genteel, civilized, and cultivated.
> 
> >Nicky grew up in a very strict environment and his father never allowed him to have friends since they are old money. It is really hard to make real friends.
> 
> 2\. Nicky, who was surprised since no one gave him that affection since his mom. 
> 
> > I apologize. I made his mom died of childbirth that's why his father is very strict of him because he is the last person that resembles his late wife.
> 
> Happy reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take a deep breath. Inhale peace. Exhale happiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!

* * *

**British Airways, First Class Cabin**

* * *

Yusuf got on a plane after further inspections at the airport. He never really is a patient man; maybe, depends on the situation, but he is easily agitatedand easily angered. So, he hates airports.

When he got into the plane, he didn't bother to look around and listen to the airline pre-cautions and stuff like that. He just wanted to relax since Marrakexh and London has a very long flight ahead.

After the gruesome warnings and pre-cautions, the olane are about to take off. Yusuf grabbed his sketchbook and try to doodle a bit. 

A pleasant looking flight attendant approaches him.

Shannon (Flight Attendant)

" May I get you anything, sir?"

Yusuf can't help but looked at her. The way she says "sir" with a purr. Yusuf being him just smiled politely.

Yusuf

"Yes. Tea, please. And being left alone until I request for your presence again. Thank you."

He is not rude. Yusuf is a huge flirt. He never pass up a pretty flight attendant that is flirting with him. He is just not in the mood and wanted to be left alone.

Nothing interested happened with his whole flight. The plane landed and announcing the arrival. Yusuf eagerly went out, so he can get through the PSA proceeds. He is bored and tired and wanted to get fuck out.

By the time it is over. He heard someone yelling his name.

Yusuf turned and saw his friends.

* * *

**Shannon the flight attendant**

https://pin.it/6eIOB3r

**Yusuf's doodle**

https://pin.it/3cOhu12

https://pin.it/6wyRrxf

**British airways first class**

https://pin.it/2Mqboth

**Yusuf Outfit**

https://pin.it/7zE554f

**Heathrow Airport**

https://pin.it/5zrPKF1


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be around with people that is good for your soul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Old Guard in London

* * *

**Heathrow Airport, London**

* * *

Yusuf friends are there to welcome him back in London.

Noriko Quynh Ngo is the one who called him. The bubbly, well-dressed, outstanding, and impressive half-japanese, half-vietnamese young woman. Yusuf saw her waving at him enthusiastically.

Next to her is her long time girlfriend Andromache Smith or Andrea or Andy. The stoic but loving and loyal greek goddess. Its not like she is a real goddess, she just looks like one, with short hair. She is a loyal friend and a loving girlfriend. She hates misogynystic people and she is the definition of feminism. 

Next to Andy is the broody looking french man Sebastian Le Livre or Booker. He kind of live up on his name Le Livre since he loves collecting books, hence, Booker. He is usually carefree although often seen broody and worrisome. He never pass up an alcohol drink but never the alcoholic just loves the buzz from the booze.

And Yusuf missed them.

Yusuf approaches the trio wearing his signature easy nature smile.

He got an enthusiastic hug from Quynh and Andy that he made the latter lift from the ground and a brotherly hug from Booker.

Quynh

"Joe! I miss you!"

Joe

"And I you. Andy you look good."

Andy

"You look okay."

Joe

"Thank you Thank you"

Booker

" _Dieu merci, tu es là_ " 

Joe

" _Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ "

Booker

" _Ils ne parlent pas de football_ "

Andy

"Hey! I heard that!"

Quynh (pouting)

"That's unfair. I don't speak french."

They all just laugh.

While they were about to exit the airport.

Joe

"Is my baby here?"

Andy (laughs)

"Yeah. Quynh took her."

Joe (panics)

"No no no.. no.."

Quynh

"Hey. I didn't hurt her. She is in an exquisite condition. You are over reacting."

Joe (suspicious)

"You crazy woman. I need to see her now."

Andy and Quynh laughs. Booker, shook his head with their antics.

* * *

**Heathrow Parking Lot, London**

* * *

As they arrived. Joe immediately went to his baby. The 1954 Aston Martin Bertone Spyder.

Quynh (shakes her head)

"You and your obsession with this car."

Joe (glares at her)

"Hmp! She is my first and ever car. She is with me through thick and thin."

Quynh

"Then make out with your car."

Joe

"You are just jealous. Because I have a car and you don't."

Quynh

"Ha ha. I have Andy to drive me and love me around"

As Quynh kisses Andy.

Joe (jokingly)

"Ugh! You're disgusting."

Booker (puts his hand to his shoulder)

"Maybe you need to get laid, _mon amie."_

Joe laughs

Andy

"Or you need to find your moon in the darkness or something like that."

Well, you see, Joe is a romantic. As an artist, he appreciates beauty both outside and inside. He enjoys interesting amd unusual people, sights, texture, history. He is sensitive, sensual, and creative and he believes in love. An artist and a poet. Who wouldn't want that?

And there they went.

* * *

Quynh

https://pin.it/gOyZdKt

Booker

https://pin.it/2lXJLvO

Andy

https://pin.it/7rYoXdU

Heathrow Parking Lot

https://pin.it/3Qy4IiO

Joe's Car

https://pin.it/2EJZquK

Andy and Quynh Car

https://pin.it/5dldjjC

Booker's Motorcycle

https://pin.it/39wEgdW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is at the same time Nicky and Nile in exploring the university.
> 
> I made Quynh half japanese, so I can put her Noriko name in the fic.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Dieu merci, tu es là"  
> Thank god you are here
> 
> "Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
> Why? What happened?
> 
> "ils ne parlent pas de football"  
> They don't speak football
> 
> "mon amie" my friend


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friendship is the wine of life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Old Guard and its characters.

* * *

**Endell Street, Covent Garden London**

* * *

The gang lives at the heart of Covent Garden. Their beautifully unique penthouse offers a stunning interiors thoughout with roof terrace, balcony, private lift entrance.

It is actually owned or leased by Joe. It is not like he needed the money, but his friends insisted on sharing the apartment including its expenses and all that. 

Joe

"It is always good to back."

Joe sprawled unceremoniously on their first floor couch, leaving his things unattended.

Andy

"Can't you just arrange your things first, Joe?"

Joe

"No. Later. I'm tired with my flight."

Andy just rolls her eyes on his dramatic behaviour.

Booker

"So, no home cooked dinner for the day?"

Joe (whines)

"Noooo. Sorry. I'll make it up to you all the whole year."

Andy (laughs)

"Stop whining for fuck's sake."

Quynh

"It's okay. I'm craving for pizza anyway."

Andy

"We need a relaxing day today. Tomorrow is the first day of classes."

The gang groans, dreaded their first day of torture.

* * *

Endell Street Apartment

https://pin.it/13o6kUu

Their rooms

https://pin.it/3fdn2cn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their school year will be in this sequence
> 
> 1st year: Nile & Nicky  
> 2nd year: Booker & Lykon  
> 3rd year: Joe  
> 4th year: Quynh  
> Post Grad: Andy

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured the library of the di Genova's is like the one in John Paul Getty's house in Trust Series(2018).
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Nicolo, I wanted you to have your university education in London."
> 
> "Can I ask why, dad?"
> 
> "for a better future"


End file.
